Vampires Blood Lust
by CureBloom
Summary: Jaden a normal Jr.High student gets captured after him and his friend go to the movies it didn't help when Syrus told him to be careful. Vampires being a subject Jaden knows only a bit on was blinded by the lies of the book and movie Twilight. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Ok these is my first ever story about the best Yu-Gi-Oh GX couple ever RIVALSHIPPING Disclaimers : I OWN NOTHING SO LEAVE ME ALONE if i did own it Chazz and Jaden would have madeout already !**

* * *

**Vampires Blood Lust**

"Hey Jay" a happy bluenett said to a brown headed boy named Jaden Yuki. "Oh hey Sy whats shakin'" Jaden asked his friend Syrus "Nothing much, did you hear about the disappernce's that have been happening resintly" Syrus asked with a little hint of fear in his voice. "Disapperence's?" Jaden said curiously "Yea it's scary if you ask me" Syrus whispered so only Jaden could hear "What are you talking about Syrus"  
Jaden stated he didn't care if people heared or not. "SSSHHHH keep it down, so this is whats happening Jay, people are disappering and found DEAD the next day in an ally way".

Those words froze Jaden in his place he worked up the courage to speak again after alittle while of walking home with Syrus. "...how many..." Jaden whispered "What?"  
Syrus said dumbfounded "how many people dead" Jaden whispered again "15" Syrus replied "but what dose that have to do with anything" Syrus started to get suspicous "I don't know ... did they say when the people got kidnapped" Jaden kept asking these questions and started to scare poor Syrus out of his mind for reasons unknown to him they were just questions right?

"They where kidnapped at night we should be careful walking home from the movies tonight don't you say" Syrus said trying to change the subject "YEA well see you tonight Sy" "You to Jay" As they walked on seperate paths "I'll see you tonight aswell Jaden"  
a mysterious voice said from the shadows.

Later that same day

"Come on Syrus well miss the movie" "Coming Jaden" The boys laughed and walked in the theater while being watched by a shadowy figure.

After Movie

"Later Sy" "Bye Jaden remember Be SUPER CAREFUL" "I will" the boys parted ways once again that day. After walking about a quarter of the way Jaden stopped and felt a chill go down his back.

Jaden's P.O.V

Ok I'm fightend out of my socks should I look behind me or should I keep going I'll look for a quick second to calm down I'm SURE there's NOTHING behind ME. I turned and "Well look at that i'm not being followed after all" I laughed and turned and kept walking until I bumped into something or more like someone. "Hello Jaden" how dose he know my name 'GOD I'm more scared then Syrus was' I thought then I felt strong arms around my waist. I was pulled into an embrass my head held close to the persons chest and their hand petting my head lightly. Its really calming wait what am I thinking I need to get away. I pushed at the persons chest in hopeless escape. "Don't fight it you know you love the attention" his right I do love it I want MORE OF IT aswell. "W-Who are you" I said to him it muffled a bit but I know he heard me. "Chazz Princeton" he said "So have you heard about the deaths" I only nodded in resonponce then he got lower to my face and kissed me HE KISSED ME and i'm kissing back?  
"LET ME GO" I then was pushed to a wall "What are you doing" I hissed through my teeth.

Chazz's P.O.V

He's so BEAUTIFUL I kept repeating in my head I then kissed him lightly he tasted liked strawberries with chocolate dip yum! "LET ME GO" he screamed so thats the game he wants to play now is it. I pushed him to the wall "I don't think so" I hissed "Whats your blood type" I asked the naive boy "I don`t know w-w-why?" "This is why" I whispered in the poor boy's ear. I tilted he's head slowly to see what I was doing to him. He started to shake violently I loved these part. I showed him my fangs and without even warning him unlike I did with the other 15 I sank my teeth in his unblemished skin and sucked out as much blood as I could at first then slowed down hes screams where my favorite kind of pleasure.  
Pain filled screams. I haven't ever heard such perfect screams before I LOVED it his blood was like luke water then I realized I couldn't kill the human. I finally found my Hisary my other part of my soul I know I can feel it.  
I took my teeth out and blood covered the boy his eye's closed and gasing for air the gasps stopped and the brunette fell asleep I carried him bridel style to my limo and layed him down on the seat and went home.

Jaden's P.O.V

I woke up in a ... DRESS a red silk dress that is. "What the..." I said to myself then I felt a pain in my neck AND it hurt like a fucking bitch had stabed a fork in it wait a fork, sharp, VAMPIRE TEETH oh no I totally forgot last nights events. Wait what time is it I looked around and found an old fashioned clock hanging from the ceiling wall the roman numbers where painted by hand from what I could see it said 10:23 10:23 I'm late for school I ran to the doors opened them looked to see and ran right then I saw a big door I ran to it then 2 guared like people came infront of it I stopped then found myself between two people dressed in maid outfit a girl in a french maid outfit and a male in a black suit with a white tie and brown hair while the girl had blond hair the girl grabbed my arm and dragged me to a black door with the brunette behind us I'm scaried ok they knocked and then they opened the doors and pushed me in the room and closed the doors it was cold and terribly dark then there he was the black haired vampier that killed the 15 people I know he did it why else would he have haled me in like the others "why" was all i could say to him "why what" "WHY DID YOU KILL EVERYONE OF THOSE PEOPLE AND NOT ME" I scremed at the top of my lungs "Because you are my Hisary" he said in a sexy tone sexy WAIT NO I DIDN'T SAY THAT OR THINK THAT I MEAN AAAWWWWWW what I didn't realize is that I was stareing at him I bit my lip and finally asked "Whats a Hisary" I'm just so curious "You well learn in time koi" "Wait koi"  
I said "I can't tell you how wrong that is but i got to go to school" "no" he said "wait what no you can't tell me what to do" he grabbed my hands and put them behind my back in a deathly grip "I can do what ever the fuck I want to you are MINE from now on you do what I tell think what I tell you and say what I tell you koi-chan" "KOI-CHAN" I yelled this guy is fucking mental.

Chazz's P.O.V

My beaut wants to go to school no chance I'll only let him go when he is house trained I dear say though the dress looks beautiful on him "Let's go eat breakfast ok koi-chan" he grumbled and followed me to the breakfast table

After Breakfast

I couldn't take the wait anymore I needed to take him so bad great I sound like a small child waiting for his candy thats it I thought I grabed his hand and went to my room and closed the door locked it with a pad lock so the boy couldn't get out even if he had found a way to escape my grip. He looked so innocent so scaried I wonder if he knows about the silk panties his wareing oh well he well soon enough. I grabbed him and layed him gently on the bed "what are you doing"  
he asked more scaried than any of my other victoms even though the boy himself wasn't a victom. I kissed him and forced my tongue in his sweet cavern shaped mouth and mapped out my surroundings, carefully I pulled up the dress so his pantis where visible then he blushed a pretty shade of red that matched the deep blood red dress he wore so deliously I may add. I took a minute to admire the sight but piled my eyes off I only notice Jaden panting my name over and over again loving the sound I bit on his neck lovingly my fangs scraping on his.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jaden cried. Pulling down the dress and runing to the door. "It won't open" I smirked victoriously. "P...p..please. I-I-I don't want it no no no please" Jaden kept screaming no one would hear him and even if they could they wouldn't give a shit. "So vunerable so adorable ... so DISAREABLE!" I lung and grab him brought him close, took my finger a draged it along his cocks pulsing vein. "AHHHHHH" he moaned out panting loadly "C-c-cchazzzzz I needdd-dddd something help please" he whined aww dosen't even know what sex's is so cute. "Really?" I say pretending to have as much inocense's as possible "Let me fix that" before I can do anything Jaden came over and did something VERY suprising and when I looked in his eye's I only saw a blury haze of confussion like he wasn't controlling him self he then grabed my manhood and pulled my pants and boxer's off.

"Jaden" he was LICKING it god SOOOO GOOD he took me full and played with me it's like his done it before but never did it before at the same time. "JADENNNNN" I moan and pant then not a second minute sooner I came on his face "huhuhuuh" I was panting like a mad man then after licking his face like a child would when they got food on them finshed by finger fucking his mouth with his cum covered finger sexly I might add. After I carry him to the bed bridle style he comes back to his sense's and his eye's lost the haze and started screaming "Get away I don't want it" and more thing's along that line. "Me you just gave me a fantastic oral Jay-jay " I smirk "I DID NOT" "It's normal to go under a dazy spell and do such things if your near your Hisary and trying to resist him or her" I smirk I thought it was a lie at first like Jaden does now but I was proved wrong by MY Hisary.  
"Y-y-yyou tricked me somehow and why does my mouth taste wierd" he asked "It's called cum J-chan" I whisper and he was so shocked by it so much he fainted "Soon you'll bear my-our children Jaden" I kissed him and fell aspell.

* * *

**Jaden: O/O **

**Chazz: LOOK WHAT YOU DID. MY JAY IS BROKEN **

**Me: Well SORRY that I let Jaden give you oral maybe I WON`T write a lemon with my perverted mind...**

**Chazz: NOONNONONONO do it do it DO IT!**

**Jaden: Chazzyyyyy-**

**Chazz: Jaden shut up **

**Me: I wouldn`t of said that if i were you **

**Chazz: Why?**

**Me: Because of that *points at Jaden***

**Jaden: WHAAAAA Bloom! Why DID CHAZZ SAY THAT TO ME WAHHHHH I WANT TO SEE ASTER HE SAY`S HE`D NEVER SAY ANYTHING MEAN TO ME ASTERRRRR! :,(**

**Chazz: NO JADEN NOOOOO Me: Totally disfunckcual Bye Byeeeee!**

**Chapter 1 complete**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer's: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh Gx, Yugioh 5ds or Pretty Cure.

Warning's: BOY X BOY SERIOUSLY IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR WITHOUT NOTICING THAT'S JUST ... WOW SERIOUSLY JUST LEAVE NOW, NO YOU ARE JUST STUPID IT'S ALSO RATED M SO I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW YOU NEVER NOTICED YOU IDIOT!

Pairings: Rivalshipping (ChazzXJaden), some other's and if I add Yugioh and 5ds here are the couple's I'd use Yami'sXHikari's, Puppyshipping (SetoXJoey), maybe DukeXTristine, and KingCrabshipping (JackXYusei)

C.B: GUY'S I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER SUCKED ALOT. The truth is I never planned it out AT ALL it went from this to that and made NO SENCE. I also used notepad NOTEPAD to write it, my microsoft trial ran out after the first two month's and I didn't know I had WordPad till eleven month's and 29 day's exactly from the day I got my lap top and the fact I wrote the first chapter of Vampires Blood Lust in summer and I'll shut up rambling now and let you read oh and I love's all you my lover's my hater's and that one random guy who for some reason can't make up his mind

Jaden: But I want to say som-

C.B: SHUT UP

Chazz: HEY-

C.B: I SAID SHUT UP

Chazz P.O.V

I woke up with the smell of food and scurring maids, I turned in bed to face my Hisary still deep in sleep. All I can do is smile and get up. I walk to my dreeser and find a good outfit for myself and hed to prepare a bath for myself once Jaden wake's I'll fetch the maid's to fix him a bath and pick out an aproperit outfit for him.

I dip into the hot water and let my muscle's relax and start thinking of Jaden once more. "I wonder ... what he dreams about..." I wondered aloud knowing no one would hear me. 'Jaden' my Hisary's name kept echoing in my mind in fact seen's yesterday when I found out he existed I thought more of him then I have anyone else in my whole existince. All my life I only thought and bitched about the whore's my parent's called 'perfect suiter's'. But not even centuries of thinking about _them _could compare to how much I thought of Jaden, not even a day and I had more thought's of him then anyone in my life time.

" ahu... ahuahuahu" I hear muffled cries (sorry don't know if that's how you spell the noise for muffled cries I tried my best though)

"Jaden" I said quickly and got up and dried my body. I never bothered with cloths the water in my hair would ruin them so I went with towel around the waist.

"Jaden are you alright" I ask as I make my way to the bed in a quick walk.

"N-n-no" he replied through sobs. I feel something I haven't in a while, quilt. Jaden was hardly able to choke the one word up and I knew I should have taken everything slower, much slower. I could of stopped what he did last night. Gods I'm such a fool.

"There, there Jay" I whisper.

For some reason while I held Jaden, I didn't feel like I was in reality just an open space feld with warmth and ... I liked this feeling. I usally can't stand such emotions it's nice to feel them after all...

Jaden's P.O.V

My eye's open wider then they've ever had in my life the sorce of undying love and comfort was coming from this ... this VAMPIRE, for crying out loud I shouldn't find these emotion's right for this situation I should feel disgusted or unbareable rage but why does it feel so ... right?

Now here it comes more water works I can feel it, the sob about to leave my mouth the wet salt tears from my eye's I don't want it to feel right never do I want it to feel right but it just does gods please tell me why and with that prayer I start crying even more.

"Jaden it's ok-" how dare he say that before he finished his sentence I interupt "NO NO IT'S NOT OK I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT'S TO CONFUSING I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THE WAY YOU'RE MAKING ME ANYMORE"

I can't believe I actually said that I'm really confused and angry but it's so rare for me to shout like that I mean I'm angry yes but I never explode like that ... NEVER. Oh great I feel the water works again I fall to my knees and into his chest after realizing I had stood up when I started shouting my head off at him now I feel guilty but for what after everything he's done HE should be the one feeling guilty not I ... wait does he feel guilty

Maid P.O.V

"HOW DARE HE PICK THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING HUMAN INSTEAD OF ME!" my name is Sakura and I should be the prince's love not that tweet. (Chazz+Prince=PLOT TWIST and irony cause he's last name's Princeton).

"I don't know. Jaden's cute enough I mean who in the world could make Chazz stop ranting about his parents and brothers and only make him pay attention to them (Jaden)" this coming from the slut I pretend to be friends with. Her name is Alexis, her family and the Princeton's go WAY back but when Chazz was asked to marry her he said no. Everyone was suprised because he used to have a crush on her but I knew he always secretly looked my way when I wore my maid outfit. (A/N yea that's it or maybe just maybe it's because you always hooked the skirt hem in your underwear...whore XD) Anyways we (herself) knows that she's a slutty bitch and lusts after MY Chazz. (Have you even watched the anime/manga)

"Please his not cute ugly's more like it, while compared to me a beautiful young lady" (A/N choke's on water)

"Yea your a reallll catch" I nod franticly at her reply What I am a catch.

Alexis P.O.V

GREAT the slut is bitching again. I hate useing that kind of profond wording but it's the nicest thing I can think of to describe her.

"Yea your a reallll catch" I replied sarcasticly. Oh My GOD she is so stupid she's noding at me like a lunatic thinking I was being serious god doesn't she understand saracasim GOD this is going to be a LONG week then me and my brother Atticus can go home to our own kingdom. We decided to take a vacation while Chazz was forced to see what the human world was like and to are luck he found his Hisary ohhh so ROMANTIC. Anyways I can't wait till the marrige Chazz already told his family and theve started to prepare.

C.B: What do you think

Chazz: There was NO smex

Jaden: I'm tierd

C.B: Same it's 11:39 it's Sunday tommorow and I'm entending to go to Chapters but first I want to sleep I need about 10 to 11 hour's of it or I won't work right in the morning's so BYEEEE!

Chapter 2 done


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I OWN NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NO CHARACTERS NO REAL LIFE THINGS MENTIONED OR THERE ANIME'S**

**Warnings: BOYXBOY seriously last warning I made was way to spesific for you NOT TO UNDERSTAND ...**

**Paring's: You know what I'm adding or talking about the origianl yugioh characters anyway don't like don't fliping care. Couple's in Seme/Uke order Rivalshipping (Chazz/Jaden) Puppyshipping (Seto/Joey) and I'm lazy so Yami/Hikari couples and I may ... shag it I WILL HAVE KINGCRABSHIPPING (Jack/Yusei)**

**C.B: ...**

**Chazz:...**

**Jaden: What are you to at?**

**Ren: There having a "Who can go without talking first" contest**

**Yoh: That's VERY creative Chazz must of made it up-**

**Chazz: HEYYY!**

**C.B: I WIN ! :*) I want to thank my reviewers that know I spell bad and story goes by to fast but will fav and alert for fun. My "If you use text talk anywhere even texting and shit your just going to be a educationless loser" club mates and...**

**Ren, Yoh, Chazz, Jaden: CureBloom if you don't shut up insulting people they'll KILL YOU**

**C.B: But I like the cookie :(**

**Chazz: Wha-WHAT WE AREN'T TALKING ABOUT COOKIES B!tc-**

**Jaden: No kissing for a week no coursing at a sad author who can KILL YOU OFF THE STORY NUDGE NUDGE WINK FUDGIN' WINK (I made Jaden say semi-bad words HAHA XD)**

**Chazz: But-**

**C.B: TO THE POORLY WRITEN SPELLING MISTAKE STORY MWHAHAHAHAAH ! I needs therpy**

* * *

1 week later

Sakura's P.O.V

After my "little" talk with Alexis I walked to my room in the mansion Prince Chazz has given his maids and butlers. I can't stop thinking about how Chazz could think of that childish little boy, I'm a full fledged lady for Kami's sake I have followed his decions from the first day I meet him but why ... why aren't I good enough. Please someone if anyone's up there tell me now! I want to cry that's how bad I want my anwser but I knew from when I first tryed to pray to Kami that he/she (A/N don't know if they think there God is a girl or boy or any gender if anyone knows review with the answer or pm that would be VERY helpful) would never anwser my calls.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND" I finally scream out loud knowing no one would hear me. I finally break down to sobs as I lay in my bed and try to forget how Jaden ruined all my plans for happiness ...

(A/N I was keeping her other side the one you just saw for this chapter XD You didn't think I'd just make some little bitchy whore oh no she comes in REAL handy for the plot )

* * *

Jaden's P.O.V

What am I to do everything's going so fast just as I start to know where almost everything is Chazz said to me we're going to go to his 'real' home, if this isn't his real home then I really don't want to see the true one, also i'm still wearing stupid cloths again, today i'm wearing a school girl's skirt that had a weird box pattern (A/N God jaden box pattern REALLY you don't know what plaid is) that was a darker and lighter shade from the regular blue skirt itself, for the shirt I had one of his 'way to big for me so you can't see my hands' shirts. OH and to top it ALL off he made me wear his tie which matched the skirt. My life is more over then it was five minutes ago oh well Chazz said I should wander around the mansion because his perparing something important that I can't know of for some reason. Yep EVERYTHING is normal...

"Ahhhgg" what was that it's like I hit a wall and I almost forgot how 'fun' it was to fall on my butt too.

"I'm so sorry Jaden-san" who the heck, I looked up to find a pretty blonde lady looking down on me with her arm out stretched to help me up so I took it and was halled up.

"Hi my name is Alexis, Alexis Rhodes" (A/N I think thats how you spell it if that's it at all...there are so many authors notes in this chapter X( ) "My names Jaden Yuki, my friends call me Jay you can call me that if you like!" I don't now why I said that I don't even know her but I feel like I can trust her.

"Oh thanks Jay, i'm suprised that Chazz never introduced you to me yet i'm his best friend and he knows I love to meet new people" Alexis said hyperactivly it reminds me of myself so I start laughing and she joins in after a while.

"So your the famous friend I heard Chazz mention yesterday he said i'd like you if I meet you, I guess he was right!" I replied 'I really think me and Alexis could be good friends. I want to learn more about her too so we can become as good of friends as me and Syrus are' I think other happy thoughts along those lines as Alexis and I talk about 'Who we are' and 'What we want in life' it made me happy knowing I had someone else beside's Chazz to have a conversation with.

"CHAZZ OVER HERE" Alexis shouts bringing all my trains of thoughts to a swifed halt as I look up blushing as Chazz walks over to us smirking like he alway's does when he's infront of me.

"Hi Lexy, hey Jay-Jay" Chazz replied, when I was about to protest that name but I was stopped "OH MY GOD PET NAMES! SO CUTE!" a giddy Alexis squeals and she squeals LOUD.

"Not really, Jaden never gave me one yet and I feel unloved because of it..." a sad Chazz said to Alexis. Why is he making me feel bad.

* * *

Chazz's P.O.V

My plans working hopefully first I make him feel bad for me for loving him then he'll figure out his own emotion, it's fucking full-proof.

"I...I don't know what to call you even if I considered giving you a pet name, I know nothing about you and you know nothing about me so..so.." Jaden started.

"Jaden..." I turned to Alexis as she spoke.

"Yes" "You're rambling" Alexis pointed out.

Jaden and Alexis started laughing their heads off while I smile 'Atleast I know my best friend and Hisary are going to be good friends' I thought, usally you'd expect a slow friendship to grow when in these situations but those two just hit it off but I guess thats half because of their personalty and social skills.

"I hate to break up the giggle fest but it's 10 pm already and we're leaving at 5 am so we only have so much time to sleep and get in the 'car'" I say to them of course we're not going to drive there ... well we sort of are but only until we pass through the gateway that is then will be riding to the castle in my families carraige, the maids from the mansion except for Sakura who was pestering me so she could come is going back to the castle. Alexis and Atticus are coming back with us but Lexy and At' (A/N 'At' is Atticus's nickname in this k?) will be going back to there own castle they own in the south region of the kingdom.

"Hey sis!" I spun around and speak of the devil Atticus is running towards us with a goofy grin on his face not that it's new or anything.

"Hey Atticus what's wrong" Alexis ask's, even though she's the younger of the two she's still the more matuer one.

"Nothing's wrong sissy ... what who's this cute little girl" Atticus wondered aloud but he won't be wondering much anymore if he keeps making a move on my Hisary.

"That's Jaden 'he's' Chazz's Hisary At'" Alexis responded with her hand slapped to her forehead knowing I wanted to rip Atticus's head of here and now.

"Well hey Jay welcome to the friendship circle" Atticus said to Jaden who just laughed at Atticus's entusiasum. That's enough if I don't stop this no one's going to be able to have a good rest.

"Am I the only one going to bed so I get up on time" I ask with my eye's narrowed and lips drown in a line.

" 'K Chazz will go to bed BUT no doing the deed I want Jay to stay as clean as possible..." great leave it to Alexis to make my mood even foller then before "... until we get to the castle" she added in at the last second uhh she can be so tricky at times but oh well beggers can't be chosers as the saying goes, I say goodnight to the Rhodes and pick up a protesting Jaden bridal style and go to our room to sleep.

* * *

**C.B: I'd add more butttttt...**

**Jaden: Heehehhee you said butt**

**Chazz: ughhhhhh**

**C.B: ok I got a social's fair project to start on cause I'm goin' on vacation reallllllll soon and am not going to be there to pass it in on time and I got a feeling we got's social's the day I gets back I loves adding s to the end of words it makes them sound funny!**

**Yoh, Ren: Bye Bye -.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**( K guys I made this when I was about to go on vacation ... in April as you can plainly see it is now June so ignore the parts when I say I'm about to go on vacation cause i'm back and I don't feel like changing it so ... LATE!)**

**Disclaimers: I don't and will never own the Yu-Gi-Oh series**

**Pairing: (Seme/Uke) Chazz/Jaden (Rivalshipping), Joey/Kaiba (Puppyshipping), Yami's/Hikari's (Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik)**

**Warning's: I don't feel like making insults today so Boy/Boy no flaming if you do I will laugh at your virtual face...**

**C.B: Whats sup...**

**Chazz: You not updating is whats sup.**

**C.B: Yea, yea, yea shut it.**

**Chazz: Whats with you?**

**C.B: I always seem to pick the worst time to do these updates.**

**Chazz: How so?**

**C.B: Lets see I have a speech due after Easter break, I'm going on another vacation all Easter on a cruise so I got to do it on my Ipod and then copy to my computer and then hand it in, I suck at writing so I always get between 70% - 80% and I can't present without playing with the podium and I'm saying and to much 'cause there should only be one per sentence.**

**Chazz: So you mean to tell me you won't be here harassing me all day.**

**C.B: Correct.**

**Chazz: YES!**

**C.B: But my cousin's coming over to watch everything so...**

**Chazz: Damn it...**

**C.B: To the story.**

**Chapter 4**

**Kaiba's P.O.V**

**"WHERE ARE THEY" **Joey screamed fed up with waiting.

"I'm sure their on their way here" I reply while turning a page of my book. "And if their not!" giving me a come back. "Well if they aren't there's got to be a logical explanation" I revert my eye's away from Joey and look at the room there's a large king sized bed with red satin sheets, a brick fire place with a painting of are family hanging over it, white painted doors with golden knobs, and the black leather couch and love seat we are seating on at the present moment.

"Do you think he got himself in trouble Seto?" Joey asked in a quiet voice. He never liked it when his sons weren't home mostly Chazz he's still Joey's baby boy and all. It always made me chuckle seeing Joey pinching Chazz's cheeks it made everyone laugh in fact.

A pound on are door made me stop thinking. "Come in" I never asked who it was I never had to the only one's allowed in this wing of the castle was family, very close friends or are butler Sebastian.(A/N I love the anime Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji so for a couple of chapters you'll hear me mention Sebastian) "The prince has returned home my lord" Sebastian reply's opening the door "Thank you Sebastian" As I look towards my wife I find he was already gone off. "Do you need anything else sir?" "No tell the chief to make a big supper for us all" I smirk walking towards the the direction my puppy had went.

**Joey's P.O.V**

'My baby's home' I think to myself running to the castle gates. I haven't seen him in weeks. I feel so sad when they leave but their growing up and I need to let them go on their own sometimes but that doesn't mean I have to like it right?

I make it to the gate and see my boy. I run up and hug him tightly. "Mom...can't...breath..."

"I'm sorry Chazzy but I missed you" he always hated that pet name I gave him but I couldn't stop calling him Chazzy.

"Mom I want to introduce you to someone" I look at him and then I see a boy about a centimeter or two shorter then Chazz a few feet behind him looking nervous.

"Oh, hello my names Joey you most be a new friend of Chazz's" I ask him, he looks up and back down right away when we had eye contact. He was redder then an apple and I could only think one word 'KAWAII' if only I could get a mate like that for Chazz it would be PERFECT.

"Um... mom he isn't my friend.. well he is but his all so my..."

"What's going on out here" Seto's voice come's from behind me.

"Chazz was introducing me to his new friend before you barged in" I pout he comes at the most important parts of a conversation.

"Mom, Dad this is Jaden, my mate" I was shell shocked for a moment then I reminisce to my thought prier to this and mentally had a party. Finely my son finds a mate and unlike his brothers has very good taste. The thing with his brother's mates is that there only in it for the money and title and that did not go well with me and Seto so we decided that when Chazz found his mate that's when we'd see who'd take over.

I couldn't hold it in any longer and busted "Finally!" I reply and hug Chazz. "You picked a cute one" Seto said poking fun at Chazz who by the tell of his blush was getting angry. I go over to Jaden and hug him "Welcome to the family Jay-Jay" "Hey only I can call him Jay-Jay"

Chazz was so cute when he was angry, he took Jaden and held him possessively.

"He gets his possessiveness form you, you know" I tell my dragon who in return hugged me.

"Yea and look where it got us" I had to smile he always had a response for everything, this family is going to be a lot more fun with Jaden around I can tell you that.

**C.B: K guys it's late I got no more ideas cause I took a break to do the speech I think I talked about on top for language so I just need to go to school and get my intro and type it above the rest of the speech then make a conclusion and then I'm on my way to Florida the day after tomorrow for Easter break (I get out a few days before everyone else SCORE! XD )**

**Chazz: Good luck with that**

**C.B: Hey this whole chats just been us two where is everyone?**

**Chazz: Two words Chocolate Cake**

**C.B: …... Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series none of them so LAY OFF!

Warning: Yaoi couples no like leave I already went through this before just get out PLEASE, cursing and some sexual and violent scenes not cut out for little children.

Chazz: Well, well, well look who decided to update.

C.B: Shut it this years been rough!

Jaden: Give her a break you know what happened it's personal family problems so lay off!

C.B: At least no one died or there wasn't a fight!

Jaden: Can we start the story?

C.B: Ah, why not?

Joey's P.O.V

"So Jaden where are you from?" I look down at the brown haired boy. Looking up at me he smiled.

"Domino City!" Smiling I take his hand and lead him down the hall away from the conversing Seto and Chazz.

"That's where I'm from!" We laughed together until we reached a room with beautifully carved oak doors. "Come in Jaden, I want to get you fitted with more appropriate clothes for this world." Inside stood two girls in traditional maid outfits holding measuring supplies and note pads. "Girls, I need Jaden here measured and I want nice clothes made for him if you don't mind." Bowing their heads they took Jaden behind a curtain and started their work.

10 minutes later...

"We're done your majesty." The two said in unison. "The clothes shall be done by tomorrow." Nodding my head the girls went to the sewing machines and got to work with red, gold and black cloth.

"Well we best not keep those boys waiting right Jaden."

"I suppose." He giggled and went straight to the door.

"Joey, how did you and Seto meet anyways?" I could tell he was curious and to be honest I didn't really care if it was Jaden I told the story to so I guess it wouldn't be a problem. I just hoped he could handle it, he seems like such a kindhearted kid who'd cry if he heard a sad story, even if mine wasn't all that sad in my opinion.

"Well... It started 30 years ago in human years..."

30 years ago (Human Years)

"Yugi, what are you doing after school?" It was free period and everyone was doing as they pleased so I decided to strike up a conversation with my friend.

"Oh, I have to help Gramp's at the shop, Joey are you sure you'll be okay walking home alone, your father might try to hurt you again!" My small friend was panicking if it wasn't the obvious look on his face it was definitely the terrified voice he used. It seemed that when he got like this his tri-coloured spiked hair stood more on edge then before, if that was even possible, smiling down at him I nodded speaking again.

"Yug, you know I can take care of myself, and he hit me once that's all and he was drunk so I don't feel like I should hang this over his head." We both knew what I said was a lie, he beats me unconscious but never does he touch my face, he knows he'd be put in jail, but one night he got so angry and had drank more than he usually did … the rest was history.

"Alright then, if you say so Joey..." Just as he said that the bell went and everyone rushed to their lockers to grab their regular everyday shoes apposed to the uncomfortable school shoes we are forced to wear.

Walking out of the building with Yugi we walked a few blocks together until are cross road came, we said are goodbye's and Yugi told me if anything happened I could always go to him and his grandfather. I smiled to myself, Yugi always thinks of others even though half of them hated him before he became the king of games, but after he won Pegasus's fraud competition and was officially crowned king everyone began sucking up to him, I found it sickening how people could try and use his kindness for their own greed. Shaking my thoughts away I continue to walk down the dirty streets, knowing perfectly well that this was close to where I live because of the dirt, spotting the public park I walk across the street and take a seat at the bench. Breathing a few deep breaths to clear my head fully I look at the barren playground, the swings had graffiti on them and one of the swings had a busted chain so it lay limb on the ground, the slid had metal poking out of the sides and was definitely a safety hazard to any child or adult who dare come five feet of it, when I get up to finish my trot home I see a black limo trailing me so I stop to see if it would go past me and prove I was just being paranoid. As it pulled up next to me it stopped and the back window opened up to the unamused face of a billionaire CEO of his own god damn company.

"What are you doing Mutt?" Sending him an angry glare I continue to walk, his driver kept up to me so that I was always next to Kaiba's window.

"Well besides trying to get away from your stalking ass I was trying to get home." He had a concentrated look on his face while looking at my face.

"Mutt why is your face bruised." I gawked at him, was it possible he actually cared? Knowing he never could care about a 'mutt' like me I turned my head to the direction I was originally walking in.

"I don't know what you're blabbing Kaiba, why are you even here you live in the richer part of this city? You know uptown, so why don't you go back before you're mugged or shot at because you see the people here really don't like the rich society type's like you." I really just wanted him to leave I know trying to scare him off won't work, it's Kaiba, but for once I wish he'd listen to what I have to say.

"It's a free country I can go wherever I please as long as I'm not hurting anyone, and you know exactly what I'm talking about, that bruise maybe faded enough for someone who doesn't know you to recognize it but without the make-up someone who looks at your face would see it, it's a light shade darker then your skin colour." Stopping in my tracks I can't believe what I had just heard, had Seto Kaiba, the biggest jack-ass in my life besides my father just say that.

"So now you look at my face?" He made his driver back up till his window was by me again, he never saw the stop coming. My confusion became anger. "So you know me now! You see me enough, no you look at me enough to see something that not even my best friend can see! I've seen people who have an interest in someone and look at them every so often but you are an obsessed stalker! Do me a favor and leave me alone, forever!" After yelling at him I start to run, through an alley over a gate through George St. and to the cheap apartment building my dad and I lived in. Running up the braking metal stair case I rush to number 354, I opened the door to let myself in, close it, lock it with not only the small lock on the door knob but the deadbolt and the chain lock. I fall against the door and slide down, putting my head in my knees I cry a little, I'm not sure why, was I scared? Or was it because I didn't want to let another person who would abandon me in my life again like my mother had done. Thinking of that women made me want to vomit, her reason was because I looked like him, she told me I'd be good for nothing like dad and just now I'm starting to believe every word of what she said.

"Boy! Get in her now!" A drunk yell, but what else is new? Drying my tears I but my book bag on the floor and take off my shoe's.

"Yea dad?" Looking up at him I feel as if my legs will come off, looking down I see myself shaking a bit, I'm always tough around my friends because I know that no one else can strike the same fear into me as this man does, all the punches and kicks in the world could never add up to his unnerving stares.

"Your late again, why?" I could her the rising temper in his words, I looked at the clock, he was right I was an hour late, if only I hadn't stayed and had that stupid fight with Kaiba, I could of taken my usual root and been home in 3 minutes but if I took the normal way he'd know where I lived and I didn't want that either, why was life so hard?

"Time for a punishment don't you agree?" His anger turned to a bone chilling happiness, a happiness he only got when he'd hurt me. Taking a few steps towards him I knelt before him waiting for the inevitable, what I didn't know was that this time it maybe the last 'punishment' I would ever receive. Nothing happened for the first while so I look up and to my horror he had a sharp hunting knife used to open up an animal to get all it's inner's out. A psychotic look in his eye's made me stand up slowly and start to back away.

"Come here boy I just want to have some fun!" His laugh sounded inhuman like the devil himself took him over.

"Get away from me!" Screaming I run to my room and lock it but not before he could stab me in the back, which did slow me down but I wouldn't let this maniac near me so I kept running. Locking the door I run to the other side of the room and I curl up near the foot of my bed. Sobbing from my fear I see the door knob jiggle. I pray for the lock to hold, after a few more harsh jiggles it stops, maybe my prays worked? Maybe he past out, looking at my wound I noticed a big puddle of blood pool around me, but before I could find something to rap it in my door busted down. My dad had kicked in my door and he looked pissed. He ran at me with the blooded knife, he sliced it against the front of my chest making a deep wound. Screaming out of pain I try to get up but he keeps up the rapid slices some hitting me and some not, finally I get enough strength after all the blood I lost and run for the door but the knife penetrated my cheek and formed a deep bloody cut with the thick liquid trailing down like a tear. I race to the door but forgetting I locked all three locks I quickly undo the deadbolt and regular lock but when I get to the chain it got stuck, swearing and crying I try to wiggle it loose but to no avail. "Fuck! Please I don't want to die!" I hear something sharp stabbing into skin then I slowly turn to see a knife full ways in my back, the sight of the red oozing liquid made me throw up, it mixed in with my new blood puddle that formed around my feet. My bloody clothes started to make me feel heavy, dark spots floated in my vision, finally my blood lose caught up to me and all I see is darkness, but before my mind went fully unconscious like my body already had I hear a door breaking down.

C.B: How was it?

Chazz: I think, WAY OVER DUE!

Jaden: Give her a break she had problems this year...

Chazz: Whatever you're updating more frequently now right?

C.B: Yea but I can't update right away next week because I have exams starting Tuesday maybe I'll sneak off 'studying' (Cause I'm actually going to study XD best joke EVER) for my CRT's and exams and write half of it then, but guy's I have a VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE I want to ask you, so I want YOUR input, what do you guy's want to see happen in this fic because I've made no solid ending just something after all the adventure has been through so I'll ask you, do you want to see another love interest for Jaden and for Chazz to prove his love is stronger then anyone else? Maybe Slade and Jagger come and be the side or one of the major evil villains in the story? I could even add some characters or couples like Syrus can be brought into the world of vampires or wizards werewolf's even, just give me a character he should be paired with? He was going to find out either way why not let him have a part in it! I could do all of what I just said if that's what you'd like, just leave some suggestions and if I like them I'll add it to the story and give you guy's credit if it's a super awesome idea that I will DEFINETLY USE! Well bye for now and all so another reason why I haven't updated is that I'm trying to revise the first few chapters so bare with me when there all done I'll tell you and tell me if there better k? But there not posted now so don't read it post a review saying nothing changed and telling me about it. I'll put it in an authors note k? Love you guys and yes colour can be spelled with a u that's the Canadian spelling and I apologize for this long boring note! All so I'm tired it's like 10:30 pm here so be happy I posted it today because I like going to bed early and getting about 12 hours of sleep XD!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series none of them so LAY OFF!**

**Warning: Yaoi couples no like leave I already went through this before just get out PLEASE, cursing and some sexual and violent scenes not cut out for little children.**

**C.B: Why, hello there!**

**Chazz: Start the story...**

**Jaden: Don't be mean!**

**Chazz: This chapter only has me in it for a second so excuse me if I'm cranky.**

**C.B: Well I was hoping to write a lemon between you two in the next chapter or two but if that's how you are about it...**

**Jaden: Why do I feel my ass is going to be in pain soon**

**Chazz: Cause it will be :D**

* * *

**Joey's P.O.V**

Dark … Blood … Pain, that's all I can feel... is it possible … am I dead? … No … unless this is hell … please … I want to wake up!

"Wa...p.." What? That sound, what is it? "...ake...up..." It's getting louder … the voice sounds familiar … but who could it be?

'Ahhhh...' Something bright is shining in my eyes … LIGHT! The darkness is fading away now but why? Is this heaven or … no I think I'm waking up...

I try to open my eye's but the rooms bright, I try to squint but no matter how much I try the light hurts.

"Turn the fucking lights off..." Groaning I turn on my side and find an unbearable pain in my back. I try to ignore it but I could literally feel the pain showing on my face, man I must look pathetic.

"JOEY YOU'RE AWAKE!" Ignoring the light I look up to see Mokuba at the brink of tears. His hair was a mess … well more of a mess then usual and tear stains on his cheeks. The clothes he wore had wrinkles like he had been wearing them for a day or two.

"Oi … why are you crying?" My throat hurts, I need some water or somethin'. "Mokuba, do you got some water?" He looked surprised for a moment then after registering what I said his eye's widened and he ran to a jug on the counter, grabbed a plastic cup and began pouring. Bringing it over to me I took it and drank a drop, it felt awesome on my throat … wait why is Mokuba here? Better yet, WHERE THE HELL AM I? Looking around the room again I remembered what happened...

'_"Fuck! Please I don't want to die!" I hear something sharp stabbing into skin then I slowly turn to see a knife full ways in my back, the sight of the red oozing liquid made me throw up, it mixed in with my new blood puddle that formed around my feet. My bloody clothes started to make me feel heavy, dark spots floated in my vision, finally my blood lose caught up to me and all I see is darkness, but before my mind went fully unconscious like my body already had I hear a door breaking down.'_

"Mokuba, what am I doing here, and how did I get here?" Mokuba looked reluctant to tell me and before he could open his mouth the door opened.

"So you woke up have you." Jerking my head I saw Kaiba looking down at me. He looked like he just got out of the shower, he was clean and had on fresh clothes the polar opposite of his kid brother.

"What am I doing here..." I gaze at him trying to find an answer, but his face was stern as always.

"Mokuba could you please leave." Mokuba nodded to his brother and left but not before taking a few glance at us. After the door closed and Seto heard Mokuba's feet retreating he grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a look only a devil could make. "What were you thinking!" I was literally stunned, I was expecting a Mutt joke but he seems like his either concerned or filled with pure undying rage, I think a mixture of both. "Do you have any IDEA what would of happened if I didn't come and save you?" Wait he was the one who broke down the door … No, it's not possible, Seto Kaiba helping the person he looked down on the most? I must be dreaming and I want it to stop right now!

"Question, ya, WHY DO YOU CARE!" I tried to scream as loud as I could but my voice still hurt so I guess that would have to do. He looked taken back but why should I care? After thinking about it for a bit in that dream world I think I would rather die, I wouldn't have to handle the abuse of my 'father', I came to the assumption that what I said the other night was just a reflex, I hadn't been thinking clearly, probably because of the pain.

"You wouldn't understand." He looked away for a bit like he was pondering something important.

"Try me." I shot back, if he thinks I wouldn't understand then he should at least try to make me right?

"Your eye's still hurt don't they?" How did he know that?

"Ya, what of it?" Now I'm curious I never told him my eye's hurt...

"It's only a side effect it shouldn't last long." I'm stuck now, was he telling me that or reassuring himself?

"You're freaking me out..." Okay I'll admit, I'm getting scared at this point.

"Maybe you should rest a bit mor-"

"NO!" I looked him straight in the eye's. "Tell me what the hell is happening!" I never knew one person could make me change moods so damn quickly it's really pissing me off!

"You shouldn't get angry at the only person who knows what's happening." Is he brushing me off? Not if I have anything to say about!

"Well, if said person would give me the answers to the questions I ask I wouldn't be angry." I'm trying to stay calm but it's hard, first my dad going on a rampage then this, ughh, my head hurts … wait, my dad? "My dad... where's my dad?"

"Where he should be." He stated simply... wait where he should be? What the hell does he mean by that?

Wait it clicked … "... Is he … in jail?" I looked at Kaiba his hair covered his eyes.

"No …. his dead."

"What...?" Did I hear right?

"He's dead Joey and now he can't hurt you again..." I can't believe this, he's dead?

I try to look at Seto's face but it's covered in hatred … Why would he seem so angered by this? It's not like he really gives two shits about me, so why did he save me.

"You must promise me you won't freak out when I explain all this Joey." He still thinks I won't understand, this is ticking me off to another planet.

"I promise, now tell me." I said hastily, I want to know what this is all about and I want to know NOW!

"Joey... I turned you into a vampire." My eye's widen, this guy is mocking me! Does he think I'm an idiot, I ain't buying this not for a second!

"I don't care how much of an idiot I am, you seriously think you can make me believe in that shit? It's LAUGHABLE!" Just because I act like an idiot in front of people doesn't mean I am one, sure I'm not as smart as my other friends … okay maybe I'm smarter then Tristan and Tea but no offense to Tristan he's cool just not the sharpest knife in the cupboard, and after the shit Tea put us through we got a right to call her a dumb slut.

I looked straight into Seto's eye's and he looked serious but I still refuse to believe it, he walked over to the table Mokuba got the water from and grabbed a knife, he started to walk in my direction I began to twitch. I don't think I'll be able to look at a knife again without thinking of what happened. He got up close to me, sat on the side of the bed I was laying on and … cut his wrist? Is he trying to kill himself? He moved his bloody wrist to my mouth, I felt drawn to it so I got closer and I did the last thing I would ever think I'd do, I drank his blood, it was so sweet, I'm scared I don't know why I'm doing this. I felt light headed and I meet the darkness again...

* * *

"There you are, you two just left unannounced, I was worried about you Jay-jay." Looking to find the voice that interrupted my story I saw my baby boy coming over and hugging his mate.

"Well we wanted to give you and your dad bonding time, ne Jaden?" Hearing a cute giggle from the brunette I turn to the door to see Seto walking in with a smirk on his face. He's planning something.

"Oh god you're smiling the world is going to end soon I know it." I joke as I go over to meet him at the door.

"Don't be so full of yourself puppy." He replied smiling down at me, I feel like the safety of my butt is going to be on the line now.

"No, I'd be full of myself if I deprived you of sex for a month." I smile up at him, he knows I'm serious I did it once but after that month my ass hurt like a bitch.

* * *

**C.B: Hahaha, I'm mean to Joey. Well anyways I'll continue (hopefully) with the rest of the back story of Seto and Joey later but right now I want to get to other things in this story XD If you seriously want to know the rest of what happened to Seto and Joey though comment because I'm thinking of doing a side story about how it all happened and explain why Tea's a slut, you know besides the clothes she wears and the way she's … herself. I hate bashing characters but I NEED to make an exception for Tea she just makes me SO ANGRY! I'm deeply sorry to any Tea lovers/likers (I know it's not a word :P) who are reading my story, she is only going to be in it if I need a new villain**

**Chazz: You finally got off your ass and did something, good for you.**

**Jaden: Don't be sarcastic or she'll stop writing again for about another year :P**

**Chazz: If she does that she dies.**

**C.B: Then this story will definitely never finish! K people still looking for some input on what you want to see happen well LATER :P**

**Chapter 6 DONE!**


End file.
